


Скажи – друг

by fandomStarbucks2019, Magdalena_sylar



Series: спецквест [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Balrog!Bucky, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, Feels, Gen, Stucky - Freeform, falling, yes there's a lot of those, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Падение с поезда в Альпах – это словно падение в пропасть Мории.





	Скажи – друг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speak Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960659) by [EvilShtriga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilShtriga/pseuds/EvilShtriga). 

> Кроссовер с книгой «Властелин колец», «Снаг» означает «раб» на черном наречии.

Весь его долгий и холодный путь вниз сопровождается воем ветра. Да и как ещё падать Воющему. 

Бесконечная пустота так странно сжимается вокруг, а потом мгновенно исчезает, всего секунду назад – в дюйме от его пальцев, а сейчас – в милях и милях над ним. 

Что еще более странно – он не может связно мыслить, в его голове _«чертчертчерт»_ и _«ох нет, Стив!»_ но это все та же мысль, все тот же страх. Страх оставить Стива одного, никогда больше не стоять на страже со своим отрядом, никогда не быть уверенным, что со Стивом все в порядке, никогда не улыбаться тихой легкости его дыхания. Именно это делает предстоящую смерть Баки по-настоящему ужасной. И она приближается. Он не видит её, потому что все еще падает спиной вперёд, не может посмотреть ей в глаза, как должен бы, как он смотрел бы на Стива, если бы его лицо не осталось где-то там, буквально в световых годах от глубины ущелья, глубины падения Баки.

Ледяной воздух треплет одежду, проникает холодными руками под куртку, добираясь до костей, пока он падает и падает, и то, что должно было стать быстрым путем в могилу, превращается в холодную вечность.

Стены ущелья приближаются, словно тянутся к нему, и он рвется к ним, но выступы на твердой скале ускользают из-под его рук, прежде чем он находит якорь.

Каким-то чудом у него получается схватить его и удержаться, он висит над бездонной пустотой, вокруг больше не кружится снег, но нет времени удивляться этому, потому что прямо перед ним Стив, застывший в ужасе, его зрачки расширены, а рот открыт. Баки немного подтягивается, достаточно, чтобы перебросить локоть через край и в последний раз взглянуть на Стива, потому что знает, что долго не продержится.

– Стив! – кричит он, прежде чем замечает, что держится за мост, вдоль которого бегут рельсы. И они дрожат. Дерьмо.

– Стив, беги!

Но нет, этот глупый сопляк просто стоит, оцепеневший, словно прирос к земле, и смотрит на Баки пронзительно голубыми глазами, в которых сквозь набегающие слезы прорываются эмоции, его губы лихорадочно двигаются, но ни один звук не срывается с них. Баки уже видит свет приближающегося поезда, ослепительный, давящий и не сбавляющий скорости.

Мост вибрирует в такт с рельсами, и Баки соскальзывает, раня пальцы в попытке удержаться, размазывая свежую кровь по скале. Стив все еще стоит, и Баки отчаянно пытается дотянуться, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы спасти его. Но с каждой секундой руки слабеют, и все, что он еще может сделать... 

– Прыгай, дурак! – кричит он, и в этот момент край, за который он держится, осыпается. Он выбрасывает руку вперед и цепляется за рельсы, а затем – монотонный глухой перестук колес проносящегося поезда, рев горячего воздуха в ушах, обжигающая боль, и он падает, падает и падает в сердце Земли, плывёт по протокам, заполненным магмой, и жидкое пламя окутывает его и держит крепко, так крепко, крепче, чем самый страстный любовник. И он тоже становится пламенем и прожигает скалы, пока не остается ничего, и он снова падает, истекая красным жаром, или это кровь?

В какой-то момент он теряется, где путь вверх, а где – вниз, кровь разливается вокруг него липким красным облаком. Он словно подвешен в пустоте, невидимый источник тусклого света позволяет рассмотреть на фоне кромешной тьмы его собственное тело или то, что от него осталось. А потом он снова несется, от скорости падения его тошнит, но на этот раз он летит головой вниз, и инерция сплющивает его внутренности, словно они сжимаются в отчаянной попытке не оторваться. Он падает и падает несколько часов, или секунд, сквозь царства полной тьмы и ослепительного света, сквозь холодный влажный туман и палящий жар, вниз по узким туннелям и через огромные, возможно, бесконечные пространства, наполненные непроницаемой тишиной, а потом звуками, которые посылают дрожь по позвоночнику, голосами ужасающе человеческими и в то же время первобытно животными. Он падает, а потом падение останавливается, и под ним оказывается твердая поверхность, высеченная из скалы или, может быть, металлический стол, и он не может двигаться, но это его не беспокоит, потому что даже если бы он мог, он не уверен, что найдет силы.  
Большую часть времени он один, но иногда рядом кто-то есть. Какие-то люди, но на самом деле они не люди – у них уродливые обезображенные лица, и он смутно припоминает, что раньше видел подобное искривлённое лицо, но не совсем как у этих. Потому что они настоящие и такие с рождения, и сам не зная почему, он уверен, что они отличаются от того, которого он почти помнит. Уродливые лица разговаривают с ним на языке, которого он не понимает, на языке, который даже не кажется знакомым, он улавливает только одно слово, которое они используют, когда говорят о нем, и вскоре сам начинает думать о себе, как о Снаге. В конце концов, это не самое плохое имя, раз уж он не может вспомнить, было ли оно у него когда-то. Имя приятно перекатывается на языке, когда он произносит его, намеренно растягивая гласные, чтобы продлить чувство обладания именем. Он не смеет произнести его вслух, он не смеет вообще говорить, потому что в последний раз, когда он заговорил, они пришли и показали ему истинную глубину боли. Поэтому он лишь шевелит губами, следя за тем, чтобы его горло бездействовало, и ни один звук не выходил за его пределы, и, как молитву, повторяет единственное слово, которое знает: Снаг, Снаг, Снаг. Это он. Он Снаг. Он вещь для этих, и, хотя их руки грубы, а речь ужасна, они обычно желанная компания после десятилетий одиночества.

Но затем наступает день, когда они больше не приходят. Он ждет долго, но слабость в конце концов одолевает его, и он закрывает глаза, побеждённый окружившим его холодом. Пару раз он просыпается, но его по-прежнему сковывает лёд, угнетающий все вокруг, вторгшийся и наполнивший его изнутри, заморозив тело. Мозг в конце концов сдается холоду, который похоронил его заживо, но почему-то отказался убить.

В какой-то день он обнаруживает, что снова может двигаться, его тело пронзает боль, которая то обжигает пламенем, то снова сковывает льдом, но в этот раз лед несет жизнь, а не смерть. Его левая рука – слепящий белый, настоящий реальный лед, а тело – метель, замерзший ад, бушующий внутри, безболезненный и тихий, но он точно здесь.

Затем ему снова закрывают глаза, однако он больше не может сказать, приходит ли усыпляющий его холод извне, или он замирает и замерзает подобно тому, как стихает плохая погода.

В следующий раз он просыпается совсем один, и чувство тревоги пробирает его до костей. Он знает, что что-то не так, уверен, что вообще не должен был просыпаться, но все же он больше не спит, сбрасывает остатки онемения, сгибает ледяные пальцы и осматривается. Он не слишком много видит, но прекрасно слышит – шум где-то наверху, отдалённый, но отчётливый. Он следует за звуками, булькающими голосами его уродливых хозяев и странными голосами существ, которые не может распознать на слух, их звучание неузнаваемое, но странно знакомое. Следуя за голосами, он поднимается так высоко, что может почувствовать запахи с поверхности земли. Сердце бешено стучит, пока он идет по каменным залам, отбрасывая ледяные тени на стены, левая рука сияет холодным белым светом, который рассеивает тьму и указывает на узкий проход над непреодолимой пропастью. 

Стены вокруг вибрируют в такт барабанам внизу, крикам _«смерть смерть смерть»_, отражающимся эхом в его голове, тревожащим его, словно он должен знать что-то, чего не может вспомнить. Он шагает вперед, и тьма расступается перед ним, пока он идет через огромный зал и достигает края пропасти, подходя к мосту через пропасть. Потом он замечает на мосту человека – он не видел таких странных существ раньше и сомневается, что найдутся ещё похожие. Мужчина выглядит яростным и сильным, но вызывает неправильные эмоции – тепло, которое отгоняет холод. Что-то подсказывает ему, что так не должно быть, но времени нет, потому что мужчина поднимает щит и кричит:  
– Ты не пройдешь! Тебе не поможет холодный лед! Уходи...

Голос мужчины обрывается, и он, кажется, задыхается от собственных слов, внезапно сгорбившись и пошатнувшись:  
– Баки?

Это слово звучит так знакомо, какая-то часть льда внутри начинает таять, узнавая, и он понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. Этот человек нарушил его покой, и он не желает его видеть.

– Какой ещё Баки? 

Он бросается вперед, пытаясь ледяной рукой схватить мужчину за горло, но тот отбивается щитом, и от прикосновения с шипением тает лед. Баки кричит от боли, уверенный, что мимолетная задержка будет его концом, но удара нет, и он смотрит на незнакомца широко раскрытыми глазами. Тот не только отказывается продолжить борьбу, но и откидывает свой щит, позволяя упасть ему в пустоту под мостом.

– Ты знаешь меня. Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Я не буду драться с тобой – ты мой друг.

Он подозревает, что незнакомец продолжает говорить, но слова в его голове – это бушующий шторм, нет, не шторм, это пламя, сжигающее его, ледяное тело болезненно тает, ледяные клетки его мозга взрываются от внезапного жара, что наполняет их. Он кричит и бросается вперед, впечатывает левый кулак в лицо человека снова и снова, а незнакомец просто лежит неподвижно, его голова висит над пропастью, и он покорно принимает удары. 

Затем человек говорит что-то ещё, но пылающий ледяной мозг не понимает, не разделяет на слова, но что-то он все-таки осознает – ледяная рука останавливается, а мост под ними трещит, рельсы рвутся, твердый камень крошится, и они падают, падают, падают. Падение кажется ему знакомым, он знает, что на их пути будет целая вселенная миров, которые они пролетят после того, как тьма поглотит их, но каким-то образом они погружаются в воду. Это странно, потому что он уверен – на дне пропасти нет океана.

Поверхность воды схлопывается над ними, и он хочет всплыть вверх, но ледяное тело внезапно тает и становится бесполезным, и он опускается, пока не догоняет незнакомца. Он хочет дотянуться до него, но как это сделать, когда его тело бесполезно? Может, мужчина умеет плавать и спасет себя сам?

Но нет, он не спасется, его глаза закрыты, а руки безжизненно плавают в воде. Он утонет, если ледяное тело не сработает, он умрет, если Баки …

Вопреки всему он пытается, и его хватка на теле незнакомца удивительно крепка, его тело – плоть и кости там, где был лед, и металл вместо ледяной руки. Подъем долгий и медленный из-за их общего веса, его легкие напряжены и горят от недостатка воздуха так, как никогда не горели во льду, но он должен добраться до поверхности воды, прежде чем его тело окончательно ослабнет. Не столько для себя, сколько для незна... Стива. Для Стива.

Он выныривает и жадно вдыхает драгоценный воздух, а затем высоко поднимает голову Стива. Но этого мало, он даже не может сказать, дышит ли Стив вообще. Не имея возможности сделать хоть что-то посреди реки (потому что это река), он глушит паническую атаку и плывет к берегу, таща за собой человека без сознания. Стива. Да, так его зовут.

Баки задерживает дыхание, укладывая Стива на заросший травой ровный берег, и пристально смотрит на его грудь, в глубине сознания голос кричит _пожалуйста, дыши_ так, словно он был там дольше, чем Баки помнит. Он так настойчиво смотрит, что тело Стива наконец сдается под его напором, он кашляет водой, и дышит, дышит, дышит, вздохи быстрые и неглубокие, но он дышит. Тяжесть в груди Баки исчезает, и он понимает, что всё это время не дышал.

Он оглядывается по сторонам – вокруг беспорядок, обломки огромных самолётов, или вертолетов, или что там еще сыплется на город, кажется в воздухе есть еще один, но он не уверен. Вдалеке виднеется небоскреб, разрушенный похожим самолетом, – он теперь вдвое меньше и объят пламенем. Баки слышит вдалеке испуганные крики, и ему приходит в голову только одно объяснение всему этому хаосу.

Он тихо вздыхает и ложится рядом со Стивом, осторожно кладя свою живую руку под его голову, а металлическую ему на грудь, удостоверяясь, что тот дышит.

– Я рад, что ты здесь, со мной, – говорит он, зная, что его, вероятно, не услышат, но ему это нужно, и он не упустит последний шанс. – Здесь, в конце всего, Стив.


End file.
